What Emily Means To Jayden
by Yellowgirllove16
Summary: Jayden feels bad because Emily  his GBF  is mad at him because of his unbearable over protectiveness for her. She assumes he thinks that she's too small to take care of herself.


**Song: What You Mean To Me (Sterling Knight)**

**Summary: Jayden feels bad because Emily (his GBF) is mad at him because of his unbearable over protectiveness for her. She assumes he thinks that she's too small to take care of herself. **

**Pairings: Jayden/ Emily**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

_I can't blame you for thinking that  
>You never really knew me at all<br>I tried to deny you but nothing  
>Ever made me feel so wrong I thought<br>I was protecting you from everything that  
>I go through but I know that we got lost along the way<em>

It was Wednesday, and the game had just finished fighting off a nighlock "I can't believe this." Jayden said shaking his head. "What's the matter we beat the nighlock didn't we?" Emily said. Jayden looked at the wrap around Emily's wrist. "Those Moogers hurt you, Em, but they were trying to get to me. Why did you jump in the way?" Jayden asked. "Jayden, I'm your teammate, that's what we do for eachother." Emily said. Jayden just sighed.

_Here I am  
>With all my heart<br>I hope you understand  
>I know I let you down<br>But I'm never gonna make that mistake again  
>You brought me closer to who I really am<br>Come take my hand  
>I want the world to see<br>What you mean to me  
>What you mean to me<em>

"Hiya!" Emily said as she struck the Nighlock in the gut "Is that all you've got Sunshine?" The Nighlock teased. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" Jayden yelled as he jumped in front of the nighlock. "Aw you want to stick up for your little girlfriend, how sweet. I HATE SWEET!" The nighlock yelled has he charged at Emily "Bring it nighlock" Emily said confidently. Jayden's overprotective attitude came in. He jumped in front of Emily and started slashing the nighlock. Soon enough Jayden was getting worn down _'OMG I've got to help him'_ Emily thought. She looked at her injured teammates "I'm coming Jayden." Emily said. "No Em, don't" Jayden said. Soon enough Emily was slashing the nighlock with her sword "Emily, I could handle this guy myself" Jayden said. Surprisingly Emily got angry, and started slashing the nighlock harder "What is with you Jayden? I mean why do you keep pushing me away? Why won't you ever let me help you or show me what's under all of that armor?" Emily asked. Jayden and Emily gave one last strike to the nighlock, and he exploded. Jayden and Emily both demorphed. "Why are you treating me like I can't handle this?" Emily asked. Jayden just stared at her he couldn't find the right words to say. He didn't want to upset her more. Emily waited for him to say something, but when he didn't she turned around, and called Ji to help the rangers who were down.

_Just know that I'm sorry I never  
>Wanted to make you feel so small<br>Our story is just beginning we'll let  
>The truth brake down these walls, oh yeah<br>And every time I think of you I think of how  
>You pushed me through and showed me<br>How much better I could be_

Jayden walked out to the garden to find Emily crying. Jayden felt a ping of guilt. He was the reason for her tears. He took a seat next to Emily. She looked at him. "Look Em I've got to tell you something." Jayden said. "What is it?" Emily asked "I'm sorry I haven't been treating you like an equal." Jayden said "What was up?" Emily asked. "I just felt like I needed to protect you from all of this nighlock business" Jayden said "Well… I know how to handle nighlocks, Jayden" Jayden sighed "Why haven't you been over protective with everyone else they're your friends to. Is it because I'm the youngest? I'm only one year younger. Is it because I'm… blonde?" Emily asked. Jayden chuckled "It has nothing to do with you're hair color." Jayden said. "Well then what is it? I want to know who you the real Jayden is. I've already met leader Jayden. "I guess I've been protecting you more is because you mean the most to me." Jayden said. Emily blushed she didn't know what to do so she kissed him. Jayden was shocked at first, but deep down he was always waiting for that kissed. Emily pulled away "C'mon lets go" Emily said. Jayden looked afraid to go. "Mia isn't cooking we're ordering pizza." Emily said. Jayden got up and walked into the kitchen with Emily by his side.

_Here I am  
>With all my heart<br>I hope you understand  
>I know I let you down<br>But I'm never gonna make that mistake again  
>You brought me closer to who I really am<br>Come take my hand  
>I want the world to see<br>What you mean to me, Oh Yeah_


End file.
